


Sonic you idiot!

by S00pyTrash



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S00pyTrash/pseuds/S00pyTrash
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is the most dense person when it comes to love, poor shadow making it very clearabout want he wants but sonic doesn't get what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sonic!"  


"Yeah buddy!"  


"I need help moving some stuff, do you mind?"  


"Hold on, I'm coming down!"  


_Sonic and Tails best buddies since, well forever. Spending their days battling egghead and living life, however recently Dr. Eggman declared that he would be on vacation for 4 years. Why 4 years? Well apparently he's NOW tired of failure after failure of attempts to get sonic and he needs a refresher( also a break from cleaning smashed robot parts). When sonic heard this he was suspicious, THE Dr. Eggman going on a four year vacation, please as if. But after a month of no activity and another month of spying, he was telling the truth. A huge weight lifted of sonic's shoulder finally some relaxation. After three days of doing nothing sonic was deadly bored. He's usually playing video games or doing something if he's bored but tails hasn't seen him doing anything for the past three day, in fact he hasn't seen sonic in three days until now._

_Sonic meanwhile finally decided to get up from his bed and made his way downstairs. Since there really wasn't much trouble he went back to wearing clothes, specifically sweatpants and t-shirts sometimes he would wear jeans but a tshirt and sweatpants werre good enough for him._

"Well I'm here what needs to go where."  


"Well this box could go into the attic, this box can go in the garage since it's the new equipment I ordered  and this box goes into the kitchen. Its the spices Amy recommend.  


"Ok leave it to me."  


"Sonic..are you ok?"  


"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  


"You look exhausted and I haven't seen you for three days."  


"........"  


"Sonic?"  


"Sorry tails I've been sleeping."  


"Sleeping? For three days?"  


_Tails knows everyone needs sleep it's basic biology of the body but of all the times he's been with sonic, tails can honestly say that he never seen sonic sleep. Like full deep sleep. A nap sure but fully sleeping? it came off as something weird to him. But then again hedgehogs are nocturnal and the only ones he actually seen asleep were Sonia and Manic, sonic stayed up like he was running on a never ending generator  always awake and full of energy._   


"wait. You've been sleeping for three days straight or three days and waking up to use the bathroom and eat?"  


"Three days straight"  


"Nope"  


"What?"  


"Put the box down and go eat AND go to the bathroom."  


"I already went."  


"Good now go eat."  


"But tails-"  


"No buts. I'm not having you get sick gain on my watch your sister would kill me."  



	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! I also wrote the same story on wattpad so if you want you can check it out there, but it will go under construction soon. Also if it seems different from this its because i made some changes along the way.

**Both didn't say anything else. They stood there in the middle of the living room having a stare down until a voice broke the silence.**

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well isn't it obvious sis, they're communicating through their eyes."

"Well for one I'm trying to get sonic to put something on his stomach and I'm not handling a sick hedgehog."

**Sonia and Manic, Sonic's brother and sister. Along with tails they've battled Dr. Eggman for a long time and taken tails into the family.**

"Three days? The most we saw him slept was a week, he tricked us into thinking he was eating whenever he woke up but karma got him and he got sick the next week."

"What Happened?"

**Sonic looked over Sonia to see Jet,Blaze,Silver,Amy,Rouge and Shadow**

"Wow you guys are early, you must really want to play these games."

"What do you mean early? It's five in the afternoon."

**Before sonic took a three day coma he texted everyone in the group chat if they wanted to hangout and play games. Some were busy but some where able to come over.**

"Tails you might want to make that four and a half days."

"Oh haha, but when your sick don't say I didn't told you so."

"Nice clothes the colors really blend with you."-Blaze

"Huh? Oh these, these aren't my clothes."

**At this comment everyone wasn't really shocked. Shadow really wants people to know whats his. But they have to leave some element of surprise.**

"Who's clothes are you wearing?"-Blaze

"I think it's obvious by the color choices."

"Never though he lend you anything of his."-Silver

"Me neither."

"I do what I want"-Shadow

"Well you guys can continue with this conversation when you come inside AND once sonic eats something."

"Fine MOM."

**It was like tradition to hang out at sonic's place. Movie night, game night, even a marathon of old cartoons they used to watch. It's always relaxing to come over. Wile sonic walks to the kitchen amy turns her attention to shadow.**

"So have you made any progress. It takes sonic forever to figure some things out."-Amy

"Wait, Amy your not angry or upset?"-Tails

"No I've come to terms with my feelings."

"So no more chasing after him to make him go on a date with you or obsessing over him."-Sonia

"Nope we talked it out. Forcing my love onto him was bad and actually going on a date with him felt kind of weird, it was nice but it just didn't seem all good. After so long you would think that I would be happy and I was but I guess it was for a different reason. I still love him but the love changed into sibling love. I felt that if I wanted to stay with him then I have to get a hold of myself and what I truly want."-Amy

"Well I'm glad you talked things through not everyone is willing to talk through with their feelings."-Sonia

"You don't think he heard all this right?"

"Nah the kitchens far from here and he takes forever deciding what to eat other than chili dogs."

"Phew! That's a relief so back to the topic, how the progress?"

"Look its nice and all you shared your life changing epiphany but that doesn't mean you should stick your nose in my business."

"Calm down edge lord I'm sure whatever someone said they didn't mean it. And what are you guys doing, did you find something to play."

 


	3. Ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been dead for like a couple of months.........I wanted to update but life just kicked me square in the face, smacked me with depression and topped it with more anxiety and self-loathing on the side. And the only thing I was determined to do was update.
> 
> Also with the character dialogue is it better if I put their name after their text or not. also, I'm coming up with a new sonadow story so maybe look out for that and sorry for the short chapter I'm still working things out.

"Nope, nothing really."

"I think it would have been a better idea if we talked about what games we wanted to play before we meet up. Oh and if anyone wants anything from the kitchen now a good time before I dine on the flesh of the dead."

_Everyone shook their heads. Taking the answer sonic walked back to the kitchen with the sound of a few beeps, closing of the microwave and a scream. At this everyone ran to the kitchen with shadow being the first to reach the doorway only to see sonic leaning against the counter with his hands on his face._

"What happened?!"-Tails

"Tails I thought you put this cut out back in the room I turn around and see kiba waiting to shove that card up my ass. Jeez."-Sonic

"Oops sorry but look on the bright side he won't challenge you to a duel he knows you'll lose."-Tails

"Of course I don't want to duel him thats the main characters job. Also I dont believe in the heart of the cards much but I do believe in the hearts of these hands."-Sonic

"We thought it was eggman."-Blaze

"Well I thought he a spider."-Amy

_Everyone turned around with a questioning look, except sonic he was glaring._

"Well the last time I was over I was in the kitchen and I heard a short and high pitched sqeek so I went to the living room and saw him on the ceiling. He just pointed towards the floor and it was a spider the size of a peanut."-Amy 

"Hey that was the most scariest moment of my life."-Sonic

"What about that time you snuck into eggmans house."-Shadow  

"N E V ER A G A I N."-Sonic

"Well it's good that your ok but what are we going to do about game night."-Silver

"Well I was thinking......we could play super party, racing spades or one of us could play multi."-Sonic

"Or we could play the king's game."-rouge

"Now we're talking"-Jet

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Are we all set now."-Rouge

"Quick question and statement."-Sonic

"Yeah"

"Why do you have a camera and also jet stop eating all the sweethearts or else."-Sonic

"Fine"-Jet

"Oh don't worry."-Rouge

"Welp it's time to fear."-Sonic

 

 

 


End file.
